unbreakablemoviefandomcom-20200213-history
Ellie Staple
Dr. Ellie Staple is a psychiatrist who specializes in clients who believe that they are superheroes and is the main antagonist of the 2019 film Glass. She is secretly a member of the Clover Organization, a group who covers up the existence of super-powered individuals, even killing them if necessary. Staple is responsible for the deaths of David Dunn and Kevin Wendell Crumb. Staple and the organization ultimately fail in their mission to hide the existence of super-humans from the world when Joseph Dunn, Casey Cooke and Mrs. Price leak footage of the super-powered battle between the Overseer and the Horde on to the internet. She is portrayed by Sarah Paulson Biography Ellie Staple is a member of the 10,000-year-old secret society known as the Clover Organization. Like all the members of this group, Staple has dedicated her life to the suppression, pacification, and genocide of all superhuman heroes and villains. Events of Glass Capturing The Beast & The Overseer Ellie arrives at the warehouse where the Horde kidnapped four cheerleaders, who were later rescued by David Dunn aka the Overseer. Staple had many police officers and tactical teams accompany her along with a powerful strobe light to disable the battling adversaries as the Overseer and The Beast fought; Ellie, with her SWAT team, treat Dunn, the Overseer, as though he were a violent criminal, and Kevin merely a psychiatric patient; Dunn reluctantly allows himself to be apprehended, while The Beast switches to a more placid personality of Kevin's, eliciting gentler treatment. The two are now in custody in a remote psychiatric research facility, their powers and any attempt at escape or rebellion neutralized by disabling strobe-like lights, while Elijah, Mr. Glass, is similarly detailed. Mr. Glass, however, feigning extreme sedation, has actually been switching his powerful tranquilizers with aspirin, all the while planning the misdirection and escape leading to the ultimate reveal. Tricking the Trio The Overseer and The Beast escape Covering up the truth Staple's failure and the truth is revealed to the world Staple returns to Raven Hill and asks a technician if all the security footage has been deleted which he confirms, but they discover the footage of the battle between the Overseer and the Beast was streamed to a private site. Staple realizes that Elijah never planned on going to the Osaka Tower, his true plan was to get footage of super-humans using their abilities by using the cameras she installed to stop them escaping. Staple, distraught that Elijah had outsmarted her, walks into the hall and screams in defeat. Soon after Joseph Dunn, Casey Cooke and Mrs. Price upload the footage of the super-powered battle onto the internet, ultimately undoing the plans of Staple and the Clover Organization to keep the existence of super-humans a secret. Personality On the surface, it seems Dr. Staple is a skeptical, but caring individual, who believes she's helping delusional patients. However, as the movie goes on, it shows other sides to her that either compliment or sharply contrast that surface. For starters, when Joseph tries to convince her to release David through an elaborate story, she displays a hint of sarcasm, before coldly verbally dissecting Joseph. Claiming that he only plays along with the superhero delusion to cope with loss and try to be close to his father. It also shows she is very skilled at manipulation, because despite both this movie and Unbreakable showing otherwise, it nearly convinces Joseph of that truth. A manipulation that she was used to making David and The Horde doubt their respective abilities. Later on after Joseph and Casey get to the bottom of their respective investigations at the comic book store, prompting them to approach Staple, she dismisses their suggestions, going on a rant about how comics are nothing more than commercialism designed to sell shows to teenagers and shouldn't be considered, showing a negative view of the comic industry as a whole. When it's revealed, she's a member of The Clover Organization, all these traits culminate into a new meaning. That of a manipulative, cold, condescending, individual with a hatred and fear of anything supernatural. As well as a near Templar level of obsession with keeping order and normalcy. Despite all this, Staple was able to keep a sense of stoicism, until her group gets exposed for what they did and who they are. All of which prompts her to scream in rage and fear. Relationships Allies * The Clover Organization Enemies * Elijah Price/Mr. Glass † - Enemy, Patient and Plan Foiler * Kevin Crumb/The Horde † - Enemy and Patient * David Dunn/The Overseer † - Enemy and Patient * Joseph Dunn - Enemy and Plan Foiler * Casey Cooke - Enemy and Plan Foiler * Mrs. Price - Enemy and Plan Foiler References Category:Glass (film) Characters Category:Villains